Feel as I feel
by Earthbound-Yusei
Summary: Sugata is intrigued by Takuto, and with some advice from Kanako, one thing leads to another... Sugata x Takuto contains yaoi! I'm sorry for being so late with fixing this story! Apparently I uploaded a wrong document, and kept it that way forever D8 Sorryyyy!


"You think this would be considered a date?" Takuto asked. Sugata, who had indeed invited his friend to a drink, chuckled. "Some people might say so," he replied.  
>"Hmm."<p>

The blue-haired boy watched how Takuto cut off a huge chunk of strawberry-cream pie, and popped it in his mouth. "You've got some cream here," Sugata said with a smile, leaning over the table and wiping the cream of his friend's face with his thumb. To Takuto's surprise, Sugata didn't wipe his finger with a napkin, but licked it off.

Takuto felt his heart skip a beat, just once. It was only when he noticed the smug grin on Sugata's face that he focused on his pie again, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks.  
>"Do enjoy that pie, I special-ordered it from the Master. He used to have this on the standard menu, until it became too popular and he couldn't even make enough to meet the demand."<br>"That's kinda sad," Takuto said.  
>"It's called business, young Tsunashi-kun," interrupted the Master, placing a fresh cup of tea on the table.<br>"Thanks, Master," Sugata said, as the adult made a polite bow before the two teens.

The bell at the door rang when the other group of customers, a few high school girls who seemed to be on a trip, left. Although rare, the joint was now completely empty except for the two boys at their table near the windows and the Master, who was off in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sugata," Takuto suddenly said. "This pie is delicious."  
>"I knew you'd like it." Sugata sounded confident. He might not look it, but he was the type of person who liked to please others. Which was why he wanted to treat his new friend to something special, and why he had ordered the former bestselling pie.<p>

"I wish I could take you out next to thank you, really." Takuto grinned. Of course, since the boy had arrived at Southern Cross Island with only his clothes and his one special item, he had never had much money left after paying the dorm rent and regular costs. "There's no need for that," Sugata said, sipping his tea.  
>"But still," Takuto said, making a sad face.<p>

Suddenly, his expression cleared up. "I know!" He put his glass and plate aside. "Close your eyes, Sugata!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Just do it!" So the boy did as he was told. Takuto glanced at the kitchen door before making his move. Master was nowhere to be seen, so he considered it to be safe. He stood up, leaned all over the table, using his hands for support, and planted a soft kiss upon his best friend's lips.

Sugata's eyes flashed open, wide from shock. Somehow he had not expected this, even though he had no idea what else Takuto could have done to show his gratitude. Takuto sat down again, smiling expectantly.  
>"T-takuto... you..."<br>"Now it's a date for sure!"

Sugata felt warm all of a sudden. He had never kissed someone before, and had never been kissed either. And although it was just a short touching of lips, it had felt wonderful. He didn't know what to say or do. How serious had Takuto been about this anyway? It seemed more of a joke, but if the redhead had felt the same...

"W-why did you do that?"  
>"Because I like you."<br>"You're kidding, right?" Sugata had to know if his friend was just playing around or if there was something more going on.  
>"I... I don't know, I do like you a lot." Takuto was looking down, uncertain about what he should say.<br>"I mean, it... did feel good... right?" He faced his friend again, hoping that he would agree. And so he did, with a small nod. Sugata emptied his cup and in doing so he reminded Takuto that he still had half a glass of ginger ale standing in front of him.

When the two boys had both finished their drink, Sugata paid the bill and they left the shop. Together, they walked past the beach, not talking much because there seemed to be no need to. At the dorm where Takuto was staying they said goodbye.

Sugata wandered a bit before heading home, he just couldn't get the events of the day out of his head. When he thought of the kiss, he still remembered clearly how soft and sweet it had felt. His heart started beating faster and he felt something unfamiliar in his stomach. He wondered if there was someone he knew who could help him...

In fact, there was only one person he could think of, but he found it a risky operation to call her. After doubting about it for about half an hour, opening and closing his flip-phone continuously he decided to give it a try.  
>After the second tone on the other side of the line, someone picked up.<br>"Young master Sugata, how rare it is that you would call me," said the voice.

"Hello, Kanako-san."  
>"Tell me, what would you need me for?"<br>"I... I don't know what love is like," Sugata blurted out. It sounded quite helpless, he thought, and he expected Kanako to laugh. She didn't.  
>"No one does, you silly boy. Look, just let your intuition guide you. Whatever feels good <em>is <em>good, so don't worry. But be gentle. It's both your first time, right?  
>"Er, yes, it is."<br>"That's great, love. I've got work to do, goodbye now!"

And with that the line was cut. Sugata was still staring at his phone. "Intuition, huh?" he whispered. He didn't really understand what she meant to say by that, but he guessed that he just had to wait and see. The phonecall didn't answer what he really wanted to know, but he couldn't really have told her what had happened, or everyone would know the following day.

His mind still restless, Sugata tried to distract himself by reading a book, though he found he could hardly concentrate on reading. Eventually he gave up and just went to bed, only to be plagued by more visions of Takuto. Visions that somewhat scared him, but attracted him as well. If this was what his intuition would tell him and if Takuto would react how he imagined he would...

***

The following morning Sugata left for school, feeling a bit anxious about seeing his red-haired friend again, wondering if he should Takuto would bring it up again or not at all. Normally, one wouldn't even think about stuff like that, unless you had something to say, but if not... on a regular day... Sugata decided to act as if nothing happened since, except between the two of them, nothing had happened.

Once in class, he saw that Takuto was already there, a pencil between his upper lip and his nose, like a moustache, surrounded by giggling girl. It was obvious they all liked him in a boyfriend-to-be way, asking what his favourite side-dishes were, so they could make him a bento. He hadn't noticed that Kanako was standing behind him, looking at the same scene.

"You would have your own groupies, if you didn't scare them away with your serious behaviour. On the other hand, your admirers _like_ that distance between you and them. So why do I see jealousy on your face?"  
>Taken by surprise, Sugata turned around.<br>"K-kanako-san! I- I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"  
>"Oh, right, you do have a fiancée and you were going to take the next step too!" Kanako chuckled.<p>

"The next step?" Wako asked. She was standing in the doorway of the classroom, holding a set of bento boxes.  
>"Oh, pardon me, I will leave you two alone now," Kanako said with a mischievous smile, while she headed for her seat, scaring away the girls who were clinging to Takuto with a single glare. As always, she turned to talk to the new kid, making him blush with talk about youthfulness.<p>

"What was that about?" Wako wondered out loud. "Anyway, I made you a bento, Sugata-kun!"  
>"Wow, thanks, Wako." She then darted over to Takuto's table and gave him one, too. As she came back, she said: "It's a special Trio Set Menu bento. I gave it my all, so let's enjoy it together during lunch!"<br>Sugata smiled, he could not deny that seeing Wako so cheerful made him happy as well.

She was a wonderful girl really, but even though they had been betrothed for years, and he loved her a lot, he didn't feel for her in a romantic way. He had settled with it, and was ready to accept his life as it came, meaning that he would marry her and live together, and they could probably have a pretty happy life. Although, right now, there was another factor in their life.

A fresh wind that blew hard and caused gusts of emotion, right from the start. Sugata sighed, as he took his pencil box from his bag. He glanced at Takuto and then at Wako. Both were now getting ready for class, and as the teacher started reading names off the attendance list, Sugata looked away, not wanting to think about it anymore.

And so the first half of the day passed by. At lunchtime, the trio took their lunchboxes and found themselves a nice spot outside. Both very enthousiastic eaters, Takuto and Wako had finished their lunch almost half before Sugata had started eating his.  
>"It's very good, Wako!" Takuto said after gulping down his croquette.<br>"So it is, I'm impressed," Sugata added. These two really made him smile, effortlessly.

Wako was still munching on rice, so she first had to swallow that before she could answer. She put down her lunch, stood up and bowed really deep.  
>"Thank you very much!" she shouted. Takuto and Sugata exchanged questioning glances, and turned to the girl before them again. Wako sat down again and sighed.<br>"Grandma said it's important so show gratitude when receiving compliments."  
>"That was gratitude?" Takuto laughed. Sugata had to laugh as well, since Wako had always been like this, honest and almost naive, but nice to anyone.<p>

When they were together, Sugata felt at ease. He didn't think about yesterday's incident much, and Takuto acted just as usual too. The three of them gave off the vibe that they had been friends forever, and everyone in school knew about them. Of course there were rumours, but there would always be, and Sugata had long learned not to care about them.

After lunch, Sugata felt relieved that there had been no awkward moments between him and Takuto, and he guessed he should take it slow, and see if Takuto would take initiative again like he did with that kiss. But how could he make it clear to the other that he welcomed said initiative without sounding desperate? How could he let Takuto know that the only thing he had been thinking about was that kiss and whatever could have happened next?

School ended and the trio headed home, talking happily about random things. Wako was complaining about a math test that hadn't gone too well, which made Takuto laugh shamefully, since he had done no better. Sugata had suggested that he'd read over the test with them to see where they had made mistakes, but Wako refused his help.

"I want to try it on my own first!"she said forcefully, "I can't always depend on you, Sugata-kun."  
>Sugata laughed at Wako's defiant expression. "I'll let you know if I can't figure it out, though," she added.<br>Takuto smirked. "I'd like to accept your offer, actually," he said. "What time can I come over?" Sugata gulped, although he should've known the risk of inviting his friends to help them out.  
>On the other hand, this could help to clear up the situation. And maybe...<br>"Around 7PM will be fine," Sugata said. Takuto nodded. They said goodbye when each went his or her own way. As always, Wako waved like a little child before running off home, while the boys looked at her with broad smiles on their faces.

When time neared seven later that evening, Sugata started feeling somewhat nervous. He had meticulously prepared his desk for when Takuto would come by, his math textbook, his own test, pencils, scrap paper and a gum, a calculator... He tried not to let his fantasy run wild, but this he found quite hard, after all, the memories of yesterday's kiss were still too fresh.

As the doorbell rang, Sugata hurried down the stairs like the wind, but somehow Tiger was there already. In the open door, he saw his friend smiling. Takuto greeted Sugata as he came down the last part of the staircase.  
>Tiger closed the door behind the red-head, before continuing to do her job.<p>

"Hi," Sugata said. He was a bit in shock for some reason, and he didn't know what to say.  
>"Yo!" Takuto grinned. He was wearing his usual red shirt and white pants. The boys silently walked up to Sugata's room. Takuto had brought his test, so Sugata first took a look at it. After checking, he nodded.<br>"You've made the same mistake in every calculation."

"Oh. That ain't so bad!" Takuto sounded cheerful. Sugata nodded.  
>"True. First, I want to you to try solving one again. Maybe you'll get it right, even."<br>Sugata gave his friend a clean page and a pencil. He watched closely while Takuto copied the equation and tried to solve it.

"That part is wrong," Sugata said, when Takuto had finished. It was indeed the same mistake as he had made on the test. The blue-haired boy explained how that specific part of the calculation had to be done.  
>"Do you get it?" He asked, looking at his friend and sounding a bit doubtful.<br>"I thiiiink so," Takuto replied. He gave the next question a try, but looked sideways at Sugata when he came to the part that he did wrong before.

"Okay then," he said, as he tried the correct method. Sugata watched what his friend wrote down, but then instead of looking at the paper, he glanced at his face. Concentration showing, it made him look much more serious than he usually did. Just like when he was fighting, he almost seemed like a different person. Truth be told, Sugata admired Takuto.

His optimism was truly an asset, even in battle. Nothing seemed to be able to get the Galactic Pretty Boy down. Except maybe math.  
>"Er, I'm not sure..." Takuto muttered. Sugata looked at the calculation again.<br>"You're doing it right, now," he said. Now that Takuto seemed to get it, he could solve all the other problems as well. When he was finished, he smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Sugata! It was easier than I thought!" Sugata smiled, feeling his heart beat faster all of a sudden. Was admiration also a key to love? Or was he just overestimating his feelings? No, that sounded like an excuse. Takuto put his test and the scrap paper with the correct answers in his bag.  
>"Oh, I totally forgot to offer you a drink!" Sugata said, louder than normal. His thinking had made him nervous again, since he forgot to get them drinks before they started.<p>

"I'm getting something, what do you want?"  
>"Iced tea, please. But don't you have servants for things like this?" Takuto asked with a grin. Sugata shook his shoulders.<br>"I do, but I want do something that easy on my own."

As he left the room, the blue-haired teenager breathed in deeply and sighed. He went to the kitchen, where his two servants and bodyguards had finished cleaning up after dinner. He picked a bottle of jasmine green tea from the fridge and poured two tall glasses. He didn't bother to put them on a serving platter but just took them up to his room like that. Tiger had noticed this and asked if he wanted some snacks with the drinks, but he refused.

Back in the room, he found Takuto flipping through the book that had been lying on his desk.  
>"You're reading this?" Takuto asked incredulously, while pointing at the cover.<br>"Love and War? I'm trying," Sugata said with a grin. As classic as it may be, it was also hard to read somehow.  
>"You're SO fitting that rich-boy image," Takuto joked. "I like it."<br>"Says the freeloader who was washed ashore with nothing besides his clothes," Sugata replied with a grin.

Takuto accepted the drink, and immediately drank half of it. Both boys were standing, holding their glasses and the sudden silence felt heavy. Sugata noticed that Takuto was looking at his feet, as if he was considering something. Then he glanced at the book on the desk.  
>"Yesterday..." Takuto fell silent.<br>"Yes?" Sugata said, trying to sound encouraging.

"I- I want to try that again." Takuto looked up again, blushing slightly. It made Sugata's heart jump and his mouth dry. He swallowed before replying.  
>"Okay." He made it sound neutral, as if the question neither surprised him nor discomforted him. Though it most certainly <em>did<em>. "Close your eyes." Sugata did as he was told, just like before, but now he knew what was coming so the experience was entirely different.

As their lips touched, Sugata felt a jolt go through his body. The kiss was short and simple, but as Takuto let go and stared into Sugata's eyes, the blue haired boy noticed that it was a vacant stare. Takuto put his arms around Sutata's neck and leaned closer again, aiming for a second kiss. This time, he did more than just making their lips touch. Instead, he chewed at Sugata's, and the blue-haired teen could only reply by doing the same.

This kiss lasted much longer and instead of being dazed, Sugata experienced it with much more awareness. He felt how close Takuto was, and how warm and simply alive. He put his arms around Takuto's waist, pulled him a bit closer, which made a soft moan escape from Takuto's kissing lips. Sugata's heart was already beating faster but now he felt it almost in his entire body. If he looked at his friend through his lashes, he saw a pink blush on those cheeks and closed eyes, fine red lashes quivering slightly.

Takuto was the first to let go, breathing heavier than usual. The way he looked at Sugata made the blue-haired boy want to hug the other really tight. Or... throw him on the bed and... Sugata mentally shook his head to get rid of the thought. Of course, he couldn't see that he also had a blush of excitement on his cheeks. He also hoped that Takuto would be the one to say something, because he honestly had no idea himself.

Takuto laughed, as if he was a bit ashamed. And maybe he was, but it could never be much. After all, this was Takuto Tsunashi. They boy didn't live by the same codes as other people. Sugata smiled. Even though he felt happy, he was also a bit scared. Scared to take steps, and do as Kanako had advised him. And even so, he wasn't sure how and where to start.

"I- I think that went well," Takuto said.  
>"Oh, really?" Sugata said, adding a fake sarcastic tone.<br>"You totally kissed me back."  
>"So I did."<p>

Sugata chuckled when he saw his friend's face. He couldn't help but think how adorable the boy looked. He lifted his arm and ruffled through Takuto's massive hair.  
>"But you know what it means, don't you?" Takuto asked, a mischievous yet curious look in his red eyes.<br>Sugata put his hands in his sides and pretended to think about the question.  
>"I don't. You tell me." Takuto pouted and poked Sugata's cheek. Inside, Sugata felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of goo. His heart was racing, he could feel it throbbing through his entire body. But he loved it.<br>"It means… well, that you like me," Takuto said, his voice growing softer towards the end of the sentence.  
>The boy looked down, still blushing. Sugata wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hug him and…<br>"Sugata?"  
>"Yes," he simply replied, "Yes, I like you." Now a wide smile spread across Takuto's face again and his eyes started sparkling.<p>

Sugata lifted his hand, slowly, and brushed some of Takuto's bright red hair out of his face. The boy just stood there, and closed his eyes. Sugata smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then, suddenly, he felt Takuto's hands groping his butt, and pulling him closer so they were standing closely against each other, and as well as he could feel a bulge in Takuto's pants, he knew the boy would notice the same thing going on in his own.

Takuto's eyes flashed open, the mischievous glint shimmering like never before. It both comforted and scared Sugata a little. It told him it was okay to think of taking it a step further, but at the same time it might be Takuto who'd do that. He who makes the first move has the biggest chance of winning, but…  
>"Sugata…" Takuto's voice sounded lower now, and somehow very sexy. Sugata gulped.<p>

"You know what we could do, right," Sugata asked, slipping his hands under Takuto's shirt, caressing his lower back. Takuto grinned.  
>"I don't. You tell me." Sugata laughed a bit at this smart comeback, but it made him blush and feel hot as well.<br>"Hmmm. All kinds of things?"  
>"Yeah. Like…?" Sugata sighed. If Takuto wanted to hear it so badly, he could turn it around so that at least he could go ahead and take the top-position.<br>"I know what I could do to you," he started, moving his hands around to the front of Takuto's pants. Takuto glanced down and his blush became darker as Sugata unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers.  
>"This here seems to agree with me," he said, as he got on his knees, and pulled the trousers down far enough to expose Takuto's boxers and the obvious bulge inside.<p>

A soft moan escaped from Takuto's lips as Sugata's hands brushed past his erection, teasing him by stroking his butt and thighs, then slipping under his boxers from below, feeling the warmth of his skin. Takuto lightly stroked Sugata's blue hair, as an act of encouragement, but Sugata really didn't need it. Takuto hissed as Sugata pulled down his boxers, cool air now in contact with the heat that had grown inside him.

"S-Sugata…" Takuto was shaking a little in anticipation. Sugata first ran over Takuto's swollen member with his thumb, lightly pressing it, then rubbing over the tip, spreading a silvery drop of precum out over it. Takuto yelped softly as he looked down at his friend. Sugata held Takuto's penis up as he licked from the base towards the top, then lapped at the head, tasting the bitter, salty flavour of Takuto's first fluids.

As he took the red-haired boy's erection in his mouth, Takuto seemed to get a shock through his entire body. Sugata wasn't entirely sure how he should do this best, but noticing Takuto's reactions made him think it was all fine. He moved his hands to Takuto's ass, pulling him closer and taking him deeper, making the boy gasp in surprise. Sugata kneaded and played with Takuto's soft butt as he sucked on him, using his lips and tongue to apply pressure.

When Takuto's moans became more hurried and regular, Sugata knew he'd cum soon, so he wanted the moment to be the best. Still using his hands on Takuto's ass, he increased his speed, and after a short while Takuto released all of his cum, and Sugata made the effort to swallow it. Both boys were panting now, Takuto taking a step back, and Sugata sagging on his knees. Takuto sat down on the floor in front of Sugata, and gave him a hug before kissing him again.

Sugata could tell that his mouth had become a little sticky from his own saliva and traces of Takuto's cum.  
>After the kiss, he licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Takuto chuckled.<br>"That was great, Sugata." The blue-haired boy nodded, not showing how happy this comment made him. Takuto still had his trousers on, though they were just hanging at his feet now. Sugata reached for them and pulled them off completely.  
>"Sorry, it just looked silly," he said by way of apology. Takuto shook his head.<br>"We're not done yet, are we?" Takuto asked, an expecting look in his eyes. Sugata grinned. He hoped not, anyway. And it seemed Takuto wouldn't be satisfied with just this either. Good, Sugata thought, because he wasn't exactly planning to stop.

"No, we're not," he replied, looking into Takuto's red eyes.  
>"Take off your shirt," he commanded, and the boy obeyed. Sugata watched as Takuto's scarred chest came to be exposed, and smiled. He reached for his friend, and traced the scar with his index finger, making the cross-shape. Takuto shivered.<br>"Are you cold?"  
>"N-no…" Takuto looked away from his blue-haired friend. Sugata got up and held out his hand to help Takuto get back up as well.<p>

Once they were both standing, Sugata hugged his red-haired friend again.  
>"But it's not fair that you're still fully dressed…" Takuto said, tugging on Sugata's shirt. The blue-haired boy shrugged. He wanted to get naked though, definitely. To feel skin on skin, touching everywhere, to be as close to each other as possible. It seemed so wonderful. Takuto slowly unbuttoned Sugata's shirt, making the other shiver. Not because of the cold, but purely because of his touch.<p>

Once his shirt was open, Takuto pulled it out of Sugata's pants and started stroking his lower back. Takuto's hands were a little cold on his warm skin. Sugata let a sigh escape. He let go of Takuto and stepped back.  
>He took Takuto's hands and pulled him towards the bed, then softly pushed him down.<br>"Sugata…" Takuto looked so adorable and doable like this, it made Sugata's mind blank out for a moment.

Sugata then crawled on the bed, hovering over Takuto, bending down to kiss him deeply. As he glanced down, he could see that Takuto's member was growing harder again. His own was also bugging him, restrained by the clothes that kept it imprisoned. He moved back on the bed, biting Takuto's earlobe before going lower, licking his neck, his chest and finally lapping at his nipples, then gnawing at them.

Takuto's reaction on this was lovely, he arched his back and moaned softly, unable to stay quiet. Sugata loved to hear his friend's voice like this, see the blush on his face and the expression of enjoyment on his face.  
>"Takuto…" Sugata got up to take off his shirt, and looked down at the red-haired boy. He sat down on top of Takuto's chest, legs spread, his knees next to Takuto's chest.<br>"Release me," he breathed, taking Takuto's hand and guiding it to his own trousers. Takuto gulped, but started to loosen up Sugata's belt and unzipped his pants.

"I can't… take it off like this," Takuto said, looking up at Sugata. The blue-haired boy nodded, and removed his own pants and boxers. He noticed that Takuto was looking at him with a curious yet nervous expression on his face. He smiled at his friend.  
>"I'm sure you know what else we can do," he said, enjoying to tease and challenge his friend. Takuto nodded, grabbing the blankets underneath him as Sugata got off, pulled Takuto's legs wide open and sat down in between, lifting Takto's left leg up so he could reach Takuto's ass more easily.<p>

He seductively licked his right middle finger, glancing at Takuto through his lashes. Takuto yelped, bringing a hand to his mouth and covering it in shame. When he was done, Sugata stroked his finger between Takuto's buttocks, looking for the opening, gently inserting his finger when he found it. Takuto's back arched in reaction to the sensation that shot through his body. Sugata moved his finger around and in and out, slowly stretching the warm flesh before adding another finger.

As he noticed Takuto was biting his hand in order not make sounds, he slid his left hand across the boy's chest and pulled on his arm, as a sign that he shouldn't do that.  
>"Takuto… I want to hear you," Sugata said, now scissoring inside Takuto, making him moan.<br>"But…" Takuto objected softly, his face red and eyes half-closed.  
>"No buts," Sugata said firmly, pushing his fingers in as far as possible, then lifting Takuto's leg more, letting it rest on Sugata's shoulder. This way, he could push deeper than before. Next, he used his free hand to play with Takuto's nipples, rubbing them until they were completely hard again, then pulling at them and twisting.<p>

Takuto was clenching his fists, pulling at the blankets, gasping and moaning. Sugata's desire started to burn, he couldn't wait much longer. He had to do it, and soon.  
>"Takuto," he groaned, "can I put it in?" Takuto's eyes widened for a moment, then he looked up at Sugata, seeing his blue-haired friend's face, also quite red, eyes glazed over. As he glanced down, he saw that Sugata's member was oozing precum already, a big drop was about to fall off.<p>

"Y-yes," Takuto answered, hesitantly but wanting. Sugata pulled his fingers out and moved to sit right in front of Takuto. He then lifted both legs up in the air, positioning him so that he could enter him. Sugata took a long breath before starting to push himself inside. He held his member with one hand, guiding it, and pushed it against the hole. Takuto winced as Sugata managed to enter the head, feeling himself open up. It hurt, but he endured.

Sugata tried to be gentle, although it was hard to keep himself from just pushing it in all the way at once, it just felt so good! Takuto was so warm and tight, and his moans made Sugata go crazy. Slowly he advanced, making Takuto twist and turn as he got further. Tears had formed in Takuto's eyes, but when Sugata asked if he should stop, Takuto had shook his head.  
>"N-no… I want this, too," he said. Although he sounded weak, Sugata was pretty much past being able to stop anyway.<p>

Sugata groaned as he pushed himself in fully, then stopped moving for a moment, giving Takuto some time to adjust and get used to it. Takuto's face was just adorable and extremely arousing, Sugata thought. He smiled at his friend, happy and sort of proud of him.  
>"You're doing great, Takuto. It feels amazing to be inside you," he said lovingly. Takuto smiled back at him, but it came out as a grin.<p>

Sugata positioned himself better, and while holding Takuto's legs in place he started moving, slowly pulling his erection almost out, making Takuto gasp when he pushed in again. It seemed that each time he entered again, he could reach deeper, and soon it became easier to move, and Takuto seemed to feel less pain. He moaned regularly now. Sugata groaned when he pushed in the fifth time, wanting to go faster, to attack the boy underneath him with all he had.

"Can I go faster?" Takuto didn't take a long time to answer.  
>"Yes, Sugata… do it…" Sugata gulped at this request, although his throat was dry. He held Takuto more firmly in place when he started to increase his speed. Takuto moaned louder instantly, and cried out Sugata's name.<br>It only motivated Sugata to continue, pushing himself in deeply, occasionally hitting a very sensitive spot that made Takuto gasp for air in between his moans.

Sugata groaned as he could feel release coming closer, and looking at Takuto's already dripping and twitching member, he knew his friend wouldn't hold out longer either. It would be perfect if they could come together, he thought.  
>"Hnng, Sugata…" Takuto moaned, looking at his friend, an expression of utter enjoyment on his face, his hands no longer on the blankets but folded under him, helping to support himself so he could lift his hips higher while his legs were locked behind Sugata's back.<p>

"More…" Takuto breathed, losing the last bits of shame as Sugata made him feel sensations he had never even expected to exist. Sugata groaned, pulled out almost completely and then went in all the way, once more finding Takuto's sensitive spot inside, making Takuto cry out.  
>"Ahhh… Takuto," Sugata groaned, "this is so f*cking good." Sugata now made smaller movements, hitting Takuto deeply, making squelching sounds as their bodies connected.<br>"Hnnn, ahh… I'm…" Takuto had barely finished his sentence when his first shot of cum came out. Sugata continued pumping into the red-haired boy, ejaculating inside him soon after Takuto had spilled his semen all over himself.

When he was done, Sugata was shaking and panting, and only now did he notice that he was sweating from the exercise. Takuto was still breathing heavily too, letting his body relax finally and wiping his brow. Sugata's legs started to hurt, so he let himself sit down, making him pull out his softened member, and almost immediately a fine stream of milky white fluids came out of Takuto's hole. Takuto cringed as he felt the cum cool down on his ass once it was out.

Sugata lifted his arms and stretched before moving next to Takuto and bending down for a kiss.  
>"This was truly amazing," he whispered, stroking Takuto's face gently.<br>"Y-yeah…" Takuto agreed, turning to Sugata and smiling. Sugata shivered, the sweat made him feel cold now.  
>He poked a finger in Takuto's cum-covered belly and smiled back.<br>"You're quite dirty," he said, making Takuto glance down at himself.  
>"Haha, oops."<p>

"Let's go take a shower," Sugata suggested, getting off the bed, walking to his closet from where he pulled a couple of yukata's and put them on the bed. Then he took some tissues and wiped most of the sticky fluid off Takuto's stomach.  
>"There," he said, throwing the tissues in a trashcan and handing Takuto a yukata.<br>"Thanks." Takuto accepted it and put it on quickly.

Once the red-haired boy was done, he suddenly hugged Sugata, even though he was still busy tying his. Sugata chuckled and embraced Takuto as well, letting his yukata fall open again.  
>"Sugata…" Takuto whispered, tightening his hug, burying his face between Sugata's neck and shoulder.<br>"Come on, Takuto," Sugata said after a while, letting go of his friend and tying his yukata.  
>Reluctantly Takuto released him and followed the blue-haired teen to the bathroom.<p>

Sugata took off his yukata and put it in on chair before untying Takuto's. Takuto just let it slip off and fall on the floor before walking into the shower. He turned it on and just let the water do the work. Sugata joined, taking a sponge and pouring some showergel on it. Once he was done, he held the sponge in his hand for Takuto to take it.

"Aren't you gonna wash?"  
>"Ah, maybe," Takuto said, taking the sponge and adding some soap. Takuto washed himself while Sugata shampooed his hair. Then, both boys rinsed themselves, enjoying the warm water on their bodies. Sugata took Takuto's hand in his own and weaved their fingers, moving closer to his friend and then kissing him gently on his lips.<p>

"Do you want to take a bath?" Sugata asked.  
>"Hmm, not now," Takuto answered. "I think I should be going back to the dorm."<br>"You know you can stay here," the blue-haired boy remembered him. Takuto shook his head.  
>"No… I won't be able to sleep if I stay here, knowing you're so close by and stuff." Takuto sounded apologetic, but smiled.<br>"Alright, that could be right," Sugata said, laughing.

After drying themselves and getting back to Sugata's room they got dressed again. There was a little bit of awkwardness between them, because they both felt they could never look at each other the same way again.  
>"You do get this math now, right?" Sugata asked, waving Takuto's scribbly equations.<br>"I think I do," Takuto answered, packing his things. "And if I don't, I'll just have you teach me again."  
>Sugata blushed, then laughed. "Okay, it's a deal. But you should come by more often."<br>"Hmm, sure, I'd love to." Sugata went with Takuto to see him off at the door. Takuto looked around before pulling Sugata closer to him to give him a long, warm kiss.  
>"See you at school," Takuto said with a smile when he walked out. Sugata nodded, waving as his friend walked away. Slower than usual. Sugata chuckled, thinking that Takuto's ass was probably sore. <p>


End file.
